If
by GirlinBlue2364
Summary: Here you see how Tsuna's and Reborn's life's are as a couple the past years. Different chapters will show different point in their lives. The chapter's contents are fluffiness related and they go from awkward moments,to jealous moments and everything in between. No mafia involved but all the characters will be present. R27
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is just a story that I wanted to try out (mostly because I love this pair) and I been having a lot of ideas for this so here it is, and I hope you enjoy it. It will have different point it times in their relationship meaning a lot of time skips. Some chapters will be one shots and other will be longer. The content of the chapters will vary from fluffy, to funny, awkward situations and conversations, lemon (who doesn't love that), jealous moments, fights and so on…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: If it would rain…**

**Normal P.O.V:**

It was a rainy day in Namimori. The sky was a dark grey and the streets where either filled with people running from the rain which wasn't letting up or with some causally walking by with an umbrella over their heads.

But there was one 15 year old boy taking refuge in Nami-Chuu, the school he attends. This boy is called Sawada Tsunayoshi, prefers to be called Tsuna but is more commonly known as Dame-Tsuna because he's clumsy, dense, has bad grades and is horrible in every sport on this earth. He is a skinny and short for his age brunet, with gravity defying hair that sticks up in every direction imaginable, and has big hazel eyes.

Tsuna is alone at the moment because his math teacher asked him to stay for a few minutes to talk to him about the D he got in his last quiz, and he told his friends Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato to go on home as well as his one year long boyfriend Reborn.

Reborn is the school heart throb, idol, whatever you want to call it or could, that is what he is. He is a 5'11 foot, black hair, black eyes, black and curly sideburns, chameleon owning, has a body of a God, best in his class and maybe even in the whole school when it comes to grades and intelligence (probably, since it is the Reborn), awesome in every sport in the planet, brave, confident, 15 year old boy.

He is lusted for by every girl and even some guys in the school. The teachers respect him (but mostly fear him) and everyone else kisses the ground he walks on. No one dares defy him (because he's a scary mother fu- -) except the schools Head of the Disciplinary Committee which has similarities in character and is not a normal person. (Not a normal person? He's either crazy or suicidal for asking Reborn to fight him every time he sees him…not sure which).

Anyways back to Tsuna; he was waiting for the rain to stop or at least let up a little bit to be able to go home since he didn't bring an umbrella with him today. He was already to head home; he just needed the right moment to leave.

Tsuna was currently deep in thought, just watching the rain fall from the sky through the windows of the first floor near the main entrance when he felt a pair of strong and familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind.

He turned his head to look at the offender.

"R-reborn." He stuttered out, a blush now covering his boyish features. No matter how long they been together, how many times they kiss, touch or hug, Tsuna will always get flustered, nervous and blush whenever Reborn is close. He's just to shy and not to mention adorable.

He could smell strong, heavenly and intoxicating scent and he loved every second of it. It was just so Reborn…

"Who else would it be? Anyways I knew I find you here…" Reborn said in his velvety smooth voice that send shiver of pleasure down Tsuna's spine just by hearing it and by feeling his hot breathe on his ear.

"W-why are you h-here? I-I thought you went h-home with the orders al-already." Tsuna said.

"And leave you here alone when I know you forgot your umbrella? I don't think so; then you would get sick." He answered.

He was worried about his little tuna.

"How did y-you know I f-forgot my u-umbrella?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I know you and I know how distracted you are as well as the fact that you always are in a hurry in the mornings because you oversleep, and that's another reason why you tend to forget things. Plus you're still Dame-Tsuna no matter how hard I try to tutor you." He added at the end.

There it was again the nickname he despised so much but knew it was well deserved and fitting because he really is no good.

"Oh right." Tsuna said in a sad tone looking away now. He couldn't say anything back because all that he just said was true.

Tsuna then felt the same arms that been holding him turn him around so he was facing his boyfriend.

"You may still be Dame-Tsuna but you're _my _Dame-Tsuna." He said in a low and possessive voice.

With that Reborn kissed Tsuna. He massaged their lips together at first and waited for Tsuna to respond and when Tsuna finally a few seconds after he ignited the kiss, he licked Tsuna's lips before forcing his tongue in Tsuna's mouth with no real resistance from said person. Tsuna put his hands behind Reborn's neck as they kissed passionately.

Reborn explored Tsuna's warm, wet cavern slowly and thoroughly leaving no corner untouched. He massaged his teeth and began a battle of the tongues which he easily won.

They stay like that till the need for air was too great and they separated. Tsuna was panting will Reborn on the other hand was completely normal with a controlled breathe. Tsuna could feel the after effect of the kiss. Symptoms include light headedness, momentary disorientation, a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of one's stomach, weak knees, tingling sensation on the lips and lack of oxygen.

Reborn put his forehead on Tsuna's.

"And don't you forget it." He said referring to his earlier statement.

Tsuna was brought out from his daze with doe's words to which he just nodded while blushing because he didn't think he could talk right now. And Reborn of course caught on to that.

"I see you'll still affected and now you can barely stand on your own. Shall I carry you home?" He asked smirking knowingly.

Tsuna's blush went from pink to tomato red in a matter of seconds.

Maybe I should have added smug and arrogant to his list. As well as an _amazing_ kisser…

"N-no, I can walk just fine." Said a now annoyed and recovering Tsuna.

"Oh really now, is that so?" Reborn's said with his now wider smirk on his handsome features.

"Yes." Said Tsuna with a burst of confidence.

Reborn chuckled and pulled away.

"Why are you laughing?" Tsuna asked now annoyed at getting laughed at.

"No reason, you're just so cute when you act brave." He said while a big, warm hand ruffled Tsuna's brown locks.

Tsuna liked when Reborn played with his hair and ruffled it like that put he wasn't going to tell him that because that would bust his ego, something he didn't need more of.

Tsuna's once erased blush by his annoyance returned tenfold at the comment.

"S-shut up." He said.

Reborn just laughed again and headed for his locker to get the umbrella he had there as well as his school bag he left there earlier.

He turned back to Tsuna.

"Come on, we should go home." He said as he walked to the main entrance of the school.

Tsuna followed him and when they opened the doors Reborn opened the umbrella with his right hand and pulled Tsuna close with his left arm by the waist. Tsuna just blush and got as close as he could to avoid getting wet as much as possible.

They walked out of the school grounds like that and when they were halfway to Tsuna's house the rain came down harder than before. They had no choice but to go to Reborn's apartment since it was closer than Tsuna's house, until the rain subsided.

They entered the modern and clean apartment. Reborn lived alone having no live relatives since he was an only child and he's parents past away in an accident when he was nine. He inherited his wealthy father's money that helped him survive at the beginning but then he decided to make his own living so he started tutoring and earned money. When he was 14 years old he decided to move from Italy to Japan for a change of scenery and since Japanese is one of his many fluent languages it wasn't a problem.

Since the wind outside was strong as well, it got both of the teens soaked to the bones. Tsuna was shivering from the cold but Reborn even though he too was cold hid it better. Reborn order Tsuna to go take a hot shower to which he happily complied and when he was finished, and stepped out of the shower in Reborn's bedroom in only a towel, he found a long sleeve, black pajama shirt and a pair of sweats and boxers waiting for him on the bed.

Tsuna blushed at the mere thought of walking around in Reborn's clothes, but he had no choice and he was still cold from the rain water despite the hot shower and the fact that he was naked with wet hair wasn't helping. He slowly got dressed, taking in the faint smell of Reborn on the shirt, and shyly walked outside the room looking for the owner of the apartment.

He saw him downstairs in the living room. Reborn had showered in the other bathroom and was dressed in a purple shirt and black pants. He was always presentable and well dressed, no matter where he was or what he was doing.

Tsuna slowly walked down the stairs and towards the couch Reborn was sitting in. He could feel Reborn's intense stare on him and that's partly why he was looking at the ground and not at him. The other reason was that he was wearing Reborn's clothes that were a few sizes too big on him. The shirt actually reached his knees.

Tsuna now stood in front of Reborn and decided to look up to see his expression even though he already had an idea as to what it would look like. When he met his eyes he saw lust and amusement but mostly lust. Tsuna also notice the giant grin he has on his face which made him blush more.

Reborn reached out his hand and pulled Tsuna to his lap in one swoop. Tsuna's eyes went wide at the unexpected but not unwelcomed move.

"Tsuna, you have no idea what you do to me seeing you in my clothes." Reborn growled in Tsuna's ear and then proceeded to kiss down his neck making Tsuna moan with pleasure.

"Ah, Reborn s-stop. Hnn..." Tsuna managed to say in between moans.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." Reborn replied and continued his ministrations up to Tsuna's neck, jaw and cheek before he reached his lips.

This kiss was short not like the other one because Reborn felt Tsuna shiver but not from the kiss this time.

"Your cold." He stated.

"No, I-I'm fine." Tsuna said but was betrayed when he's body shivered again from the cold.

"Then why are you shivering so much?" Reborn asked already knowing the answer.

"I…" Tsuna trailed off because of the lack of a good answer.

"That's what I thought." Reborn said. Then he reached over to the end of the couch were a blanket laid folded and pulled it over.

He then covered Tsuna with it completely, from his shoulders to his toes. Tsuna couldn't help but snuggle in to the warmth Reborn was giving off so he did and he laid down his head on his shoulder while he was at it.

"What about you?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't need a blanket. I'm not that cold anymore and besides I got you here to warm me up." Reborn replied smiling down at him. A sincere and soft smile that was reserved jut for him. Tsuna also loved that smile.

The smile didn't stop him from blushing at the words though. If anything it made him blush harder.

Tsuna closed his eyes; he was starting to feel sleep make its way to his senses. He was tired, very tired, warm and comfortable. And most of all he felt safe. Safe in Reborn's strong arms.

He could feel himself start to fall unconscious as sleep overtook him even though he tried to fight it off.

"Go to sleep, Tsuna." Reborn said well aware of the brunet's tired condition.

With that Tsuna gave up his resistance and as he started to be overtaken by sleep he felt someone kiss his forehead before falling into unconsciousness completely.

_If it rained and I didn't have an umbrella, he would be there with one even though he doesn't have to. He comforts me in his own way, which works magnificently. He would walk me home in the pouring rain and if that can't be done he would take me somewhere safe, and make sure I was warm and dry. Then he would shower me with kisses and put my needs before his, just because that's who he is…_

_And I can't help but think,_

_I'm falling in love with this man. Wait correction,_

_I am already in love with him._

_**To be continued…**_

_**Theres's chapter 1.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think of it or if you liked it.**_

_**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Girl in Blue**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I'm so happy you liked it. I wasn't sure it was going to get popular but I'm glad it got reviews and that you enjoy it. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: If one thing is for certain…**

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

I have no idea how I got sucked in to this but now I'm stuck.

**Flashback:**

"Tsuna you should study for tomorrows math quiz now." Reborn said. It may sound like a suggestion but his tone of voice indicates otherwise.

Since I met Reborn 1 year, 4 months and two weeks ago, not that I'm counting or anything, he has become my tutor. Even though I never said I wanted him to be; he just told me he do it one day and wouldn't take no for an answer.

At first he was barbaric with his teachings. They all involved punches, kicks, 2 ton hammers (don't ask), etc. And God help me when I got an answer wrong which was a lot if not always. But that was at the beginning because since he started tutoring me I gotten a lot more correct answers on homework and tests on all subjects now that I have done in my entire live.

Motivation?

I still want to live.

And as for Reborn's barbaric and sadistic teaching ways…

"Are you going to study as well?" I asked him even though he didn't need it but still maybe he wanted to read the material again.

"As if I need to. Besides I got my hands full with you as it is." Was his reply.

"Huh, right." I said regretting the question.

We settled down on the floor of my room which we just now entered after having a snack prepared by mom a few minutes ago when we got here from school.

I started putting all the needed study materials on the low table and then I sat down.

"Stretch your legs." Reborn ordered.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Just do it." He responded.

I sighed and readjusted positions so my legs were totally stretched under the table.

"There, you happy?" I asked but he didn't answer.

Reborn just moved from his position from beside me to behind me. He sat down behind me, stretching his legs so they were on either side of mine and also under the table. He leaned in so I could feel his chest on my back and then he wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"R-reborn w-what are y-you doing? I-I thought w-we were g-going to s-study." I stuttered, immensely flustered and blushing madly.

Damn him for having such an effect on me.

And no matter how long we been together it's still the same.

"We are but I decided to apply a new teaching tactic." He replied in his low velvety voice causing shivers to shut up my spine.

"N-new t-tactic?" I asked.

"Yes, Tsuna a new tactic. It's quite simple really you work and I supervise. You make a mistake you get punished and if you get a correct answer without my help then you either get a reward or you can make a decision." Reborn explained.

"M-make a d-decision a-about what?" I asked not liking where this is going.

Reborn chuckled.

That's when I felt a big, strong and familiar hand go up my shirt and start caressing my skin until it reached my nipple where it started to play with it making my breathing practically stop with the pleasure caused by that talented hand.

A pair of surprisingly soft lips started kissing my neck softly.

"Like I said you either get punished…" He bites my neck making me gasp as pain and pleasure mixed together.

"Or if you get one right then you get rewarded…." He licks the wounds oh so slowly and sensually making me involuntarily moan.

"Or you can tell me to stop and I will; that's the decision you have to make." Reborn whispered in my ear.

Somehow I knew if I protested about this it would be completely ignored. In other words I had no choice.

"W-what's the c-catch? Ahhh…" I gasped again as I felt Reborn plant butterfly kisses all the way up my neck.

"There is no catch." He replied in between kisses.

What a load of bull sh- -

"But there is a condition." He added.

Here we go.

"When you get one wrong, I get to punish you and you can't complain nor resist. That's your punishment for not paying attention in class, to me and/or doing things haphazardly." He stated.

And there it is.

He makes it sound as if I wanted this or as if I'm the one that suggested it.

**End of Flashback:**

That was a few minutes ago and I'm exercise seven which is a going well so far. Much more than I can say for the other six exercises where I got all wrong and got…punished.

Let's just say Reborn's hands are amazingly gifted and let's leave it at that.

I can't think about it without blushing four different shades of red.

I kept on focusing on the math exercises in front of me as much as possible with Reborn literally breathing on me; resting his head on my left shoulder and still holding me close by the waist. (Every time Reborn finishes_ disciplining _me he pulls back to his original position.)

I finished with the seventh exercise and I let Reborn look over my work. It takes him about ten seconds.

"Good job Tsuna; you got the value correct but it's supposed to be negative 32 not positive." He says and I don't need to look at him to know he is smirking.

"B-but it's s-still right. That has to c-count for something." I said stuttering less than before.

"Doesn't matter because that would have been considered wrong in a test or any kind of homework really. It does not count for anything since symbols do matter and since I had to help you with that one…" He trailed off.

I felt myself be lifted and set on Reborn's right leg.

I looked at him and quickly looked away blushing madly for like the twentieth time today. Reborn hand that wasn't holding my waist grabbed my chin in a firm grip and made me face him.

"Remember Tsuna, you got that right because I ended up helping you so no resistance. That was our agreement." Reborn said.

And as he made our lips meet all I thought was 'I didn't agree to this' and that 'Reborn's an amazing kisser."

That was all I could think off before my mind went blank and I caved into the kiss and melted in Reborn's arms. I started kissing back while holding to the front of Reborn's shirt.

I already knew this was going to be a long day and there are 23 math exercises that are still to be solved.

**To be continued…**

**Well there's chapter two. I decided to make this one with two parts.**

**Also I will be making the first few chapters of this two in there high school years and later on I'll make it about them in University and so on. The other characters will show up eventually so don't worry about that.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all the reviews; their awesome. I'm happy and relieved people are enjoying this. Sorry it took so long to update this, I was just focusing on the other stories.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3: If one thing is for certain…part II**

**Tsuna's P.O.V:**

After what seemed like an eternity of lip locking (not that I'm complaining) we finally separated and Reborn placed me in my original position once again. This went on for a while like this. An incorrect answer means a kiss here, a touch there and down _there_, butterfly kisses mostly everywhere…

A few minutes and interruptions by Reborn's hands later and we were on exercise number 28 out of 30. By this point I probably had a blush imprinted permanently on my face. Reborn's got me so flustered by now with all he's done to me. And the worst part is that he's enjoying every second of this, immensely and saying otherwise would be lying to myself.

I finished the math problem and waited for Reborn to correct it and give me the verdict. He took one glance at it and then at me before smirking knowingly and pulling his fedora down producing a shadow that covers his face, enabling me from seeing his expression.

"Congratulations Tsuna, you finally got one right." He said.

For one second I felt a rush of disappointment come over me before I realized it and tried to forget it ever happened. Don't get me wrong, I was happy I finally got one right since they weren't easy problems for me and after all that work and tutoring I was glad it paid off but still I couldn't help feeling weird. Like as if I was expecting something and I know exactly what.

Though it isn't something to get excited about, I mean 1 out of 28 is sad really if you think about it. Well better keep trying.

I took in a big breath, let it out and continued to the 29th problem. It took me longer this time since I forgot how to do this sort of problem since it was in some ways different than the others and I couldn't ask Reborn for help right now. I kept at it until I finished it, somehow.

I suddenly felt a hand literally go down my pants and throw by boxers, and before I could say anything the wondering hand took my member in its grip and squeeze. I moaned at the touched, loudly.

"I guess you already know my answer." He whispered in my ear smugly but in a deep, sexy boys that made a shiver run down my spine if it wasn't because of his hand that is.

"R-reborn uhnn…" I moaned out his name as his hand squeeze harder before pumping me.

I tried to hold back the moans but was finding that task quite difficult at the moment. But I did manage to hold them back a few seconds by biting into my lower lip.

"We both know you can't hold them back much longer so why don't you just give up and let them out for me to hear." He said and I could just feel his smirk he was flashing at me.

I kept biting into my lip as both my hands held onto his long sleeves of the arm that he was currently using to do this with. I couldn't hold it back any longer when he starting pumping my shaft at an extremely faster pace.

Three minutes of this later and I came into his hand, not being able to hold back any longer. As I leaned backwards against Reborn, trying to catch my breath I felt a deep rumble in his chest against my back and heard him chuckle.

He took his hand out off my pants while using the other more clean hand to hug my waist as I laid against him limply.

"Well that was fast but I can't blame you since you are inexperienced but don't worry about that, will have plenty of practice and time to work on your stamina." He said with another chuckle and smirk.

I blushed deeply for like the thirtieth time today at his words.

"R-reborn d-don't s-say s-such e-embarrassing t-things." I said not whining, definitely not whining. I turned my upper body sideways to say this to which he just chuckled again with a gleam of amusement in his eyes at my reaction.

Then I saw him like the fingers covered in cum one by one. My blushed deepened and my face heated even more as I saw him do this, if humanly possible.

I buried my head in his shoulder out of embarrassment. I'm pretty sure he did that to bother me further and make me more flustered than I already am in which case it worked.

"R-reborn." I complained.

"Come on Tsuna last exercise." He stated with his usual smirk.

"O-ok." I said trying to compose myself so I can finish my work for today.

I concentrated on the paper in front of me before doing the last problem and waiting for Reborn's answer. As before he scanned the process and the result before looking at me.

"It's correct." He stated.

This time I smiled knowing I'm done for today and that I got two at least.

"Well I guess that's all for today." I said as I made to get up and go get some water from the kitchen.

But before I could stand up completely I felt Reborn pull me back down again into my previous position before moving and he ended up hovering over me. My eyes grew wide, my heart rate accelerated and I grew nervous at our new position since now we stopped studying.

I trusted Reborn and he knows I'm not ready for _that. _I also know he wouldn't force me into anything I wouldn't want because I know him and because he said so himself when we had that talk. Like I said before I trusted him but just being this close to him makes my heart race. He had one hand holding my wrists above my head while the other was around my waist as he started kissing me senseless and after a few minutes he separated letting me catch my breath.

"R-reborn?" I said or more like questioned with a confused look in my eyes, trying to look for answers.

"Now that that is over and you got your punishments and rewards I get a little reward myself." He said with a huge smirk and a gleam in his eye. That was all the warning I got before he swoop down to start another breath taking, heart stopping kiss.

_If one thing is for certain it's that Reborn may be a sadistic tutor but he's also an amazing boyfriend._

**To be continued…**

**There, finished that part. Next will be the day Reborn and Tsuna talked about sex.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time,**

**Girl in Blue**


End file.
